


Team PWER (Power)

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still doubting if I should post up more chapters. I have to thank one of my friends for pushing me to do this. I'm really thankful for them telling me to keep doing this. I have a bad habit of not finishing stories, and I don't know why.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is a cool afternoon, a slight breeze, and the sun shinning bright. Pluto sat on her porch waiting for the time to go by. She felt the slight breeze flow through her hair as she looked up at the sky. The sky reminded her of something she can't remember. After a few minutes, she got up and walked to her younger brother's school, which wasn't too far from where they lived. She waited by the school fence for the day to end for the children. When the bell rang, all of the students ran out of the building, laughing, and cheering that the day was finally over. Neptune ran up to his sister and gave her a big smile. 

"Hey big sis," Neptune said, excitedly. 

Pluto faintly smiled. "How was your day," she asked softly, as they started to walk back home. 

"It was awesome. I got to learn how to make some new weapons," he started as he was walking in front of Pluto, and walking backwards so he could show her his expressions, "and I made a new friend!" 

"That's nice." 

As the two arrived at their home, Pluto went to the mail box and grabbed the mail,. She shifted through the letters as she walked into the house. She found one that was addressed to her, and the rest to her parents. She sighed and opened it, and it was a letter from Haven, the academy she half-assed the test to. She looked over to her brother and knew that she would have to leave him by himself. She had nobody to look after him, but she had to go to the Haven. Pluto sat there and thought of what she could do, but nothing good came out of it. She then went into her room and started to pack. 

Neptune followed his sister and looked at what she was doing. "Whatcha doing?"

Pluto looked over to him. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Neptune faintly smiled. "Okay!" 

She watched as her brother left her room. "Poor foolish child."

The night came and Pluto walked into her brother's room. She put her hand on his forehead to move his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She then left without saying a word. 

 

"What do you mean you are going to a school in Mistral," Schnee yelled. 

"Because I can dad," Wolf yelled back. 

"Why can't you just be obedient like your sister Winter and go to Atlas!"

"Why bring me up in this," Winter asked. 

"Winter this, Winter that! I'm going to a different country so what? It's not like I'm going to that island where it's filled with tons of Fauna. And I'm going there whether you like it or not. I'm going to be there for four years and then I'll be back. Geeze." 

"To somewhere as filthy as Mistral?" 

"What's so bad about it?"

"It has pollution, crime, the queen, and yes other Fauna." 

"So, if there isn't many other Fauna, I'll be fine. Plus a prince needs to know it's other countries so when he rules one day, he can get a better understanding." 

"You're an heir of a dust company, not a throne. Those are two different things," Winter reminded him. 

"I'm a prince and you know it, you rotten apple. I already got into Haven and I'm leaving later tonight so I can get to the school by tomorrow morning." 

"So if you got into Haven, you must have gotten into Atlas," Schnee said. 

"He didn't apply for Atlas. He sent a video of himself fighting some Grimm to Haven, and he got in," Winter informed. 

"WHA-You weren't supposed to tell him that!" 

"Then don't call me rotten apple." 

"This is fantastic. Go to your room, young man. I'll have to make a few phone calls to see if you can still take the test." 

"It's too late, the testing is over, and I'm still going to Haven," Wolf said, going to his room. 

He sighed as he took out his suit cases and started to pack. Weiss curiously looked into his room. 

"What was that all about," Weiss asked. 

"Don't worry about it. Father and I just got into a little fight," Wolf replied. 

"Again? You shouldn't be so mean to him." 

"Nah, it's good to be rebellious." 

Weiss looked a bit stunned. "Rebellious? Wouldn't that break his heart?"

"Like a grape. It's fun to see people get riled up, especially over something so small, such as going to a different school in another country." 

"Oh, but before you go, can we sing one more song together? I won't be seeing you for the next four years." 

"For you princess, anything." 

"I'm an heiress."

"Yeah, yeah. It's more fun to say princess."

Later that night, Wolf and Weiss sang one last song, before Wolf left for the airships. 

 

Ester walked through the forest, trying to stay out of danger. She was hoping that Haven could contact her, even though she has no home. She looked around, making sure that there were no Humans around. She brushed her hand through her tail as if it was a comb. She untucked her shirt, made her tail hug her waist and let her shirt hang loose. She zipped up her jacket and put her hood up to cover her fox ears. She didn't want to look like a Faunus when she went to go to the city. She walked into an accessory shop and looked around for hats. She found a cute beanie that she like and payed for. Ester went to the bathroom, put the beanie on, and left the shop. A person from Haven Academy's council walked up to her and handed her a letter. 

"Oh, thank you," Ester thanked, as she read the letter, saying she got in. "Yay, a new start," she whispered. 

"Uh, what was that," the person asked. 

"Nothing, sorry. May I ask how you found me?" 

"I wish I could tell you miss, but I'm not able to." 

"Oh, okay." 

The person blushed heavily. "I-I-I must getting fo, I'm mean, I have to po, you are a beautiful person, I'm sorry, I'm just going to leave now." 

Ester watched them walk away. "Uh, okay." 

Ester went to a shop a few feet away from where she was and bought a few things before she went to the airships. She also made sure that her lance was in top shape for when she needed to use it at the school. There wasn't much for her to do before she left. 

 

Rayson wrote down a few things in his note book about the very many semblances. There are so many, there were only a limited amount of people who have hereditary semblances, while everyone else's wasn't. In some books that Rayson have found, it was said that semblances were the closest thing to immortality, but people still die from having them and not everyone has a semblance. Rayson then got out of his seat to look for more information, but nothing struck his interest, or something he already read. He gave up for the time being and headed home. 

"Ah, Rayson, welcome home. Something came for you in the mail," his mother said, handing him the letter. 

He read the letter and looked at his mother. "It's from Haven Academy. I got in." 

"Congratulations sweetie. Why don't we celebrate with your favorite food, peaches, and maybe do something special for you, maybe buy some new books, or notebooks." 

"Okay." 

"Are you okay, you don't seem so happy." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be child. Your father and I knew this was going to happen. You are a smart child, with gifted talents. You were bound to get in."

"I wouldn't say gifted." 

"You studied and trained so hard for this, aren't you happy." 

"Yes, but what about you guys?" 

"We will be fine. Don't worry about us okay. We are happy you made it this far, and no matter what, we will always be here for you." 

"Thank you." 

That night, Rayson and his parents went to the local bookstore and picked up a few books and note books. They also went to a fruit stand and picked up some peaches for Rayson to eat. Once they got back home, he started to pack up his things and set off to the airships. He wasn't all to excited to leave home just yet, but it is the only good school there is for people his age. 

Everyone who was accepted went to the closest building that was the appointed rendezvous spot. The teachers at the building took a head count and made sure that all of the students were there, but of course, not all of them were there, so they had to wait a few more minutes until they had to leave. Once they were done, the students that lived far away or in another country, started to load up the airships, and started to leave for Haven, whether or not all of the students had arrived. It took all night for the students to show up at the school. When the students got off the airships, they walked into the Haven's main hall and crowded that part of the building. Some of the students stayed outside and enjoyed the little people that were there. That was where the children were going to stay for the next few days, until initiation day. 

Pluto sat down on one of the benches that was close to the school's statue and took of her sunglasses. I was a woman, who was on her knees, holding out her hands and holding a sword. She had her eyes closed and had a distinct mark on her forehead that is in the shape of a crescent moon. Not a lot of people knew who she was, but Pluto did.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her eyes, and putting her sunglasses back on. 

"Awe, thanks babe. I'm honored that you think that I'm hot," Wolf said. 

"I was talking about the sun, you moron," she replied. 

Wolf gasped in distraught. "Well then. I see how it is, a beautiful lady doesn't want the attention of an honorable man."

"More like a man of an absolute white crayon." 

"How dare you," Wolf said, storming off. 

"I really want to punch you in the face," Pluto said to herself, "but there will be the day you will melt in flames," she laughed. 

Wolf walked into the school, trying to find something to do, and trying to get his mind off of what Pluto said. He came to Haven in hoping that something good was going to come out of it, so far, it doesn't look like that. While walking around the main part of the building, Wolf spotted a woman, whom is very beautiful, who is surrounded by a lot of men. He walked over to her and smiled. 

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier. I got a little lost," he said. 

"Oh don't worry, these guys have been keeping me company," Ester said quietly. 

Everyone made an 'awe' sound before they realized who Wolf was and they immediately backed off and left. 

"Let's go somewhere more private," he informed her, holding out is hand. 

"O-Okay," she agreed, taking his hand. 

The two started to out of the building where Pluto was. He wanted to brag to her that he got the most beautiful woman in the world to be with him. Ester sat down next to her, hoping that she wouldn't mind, but it didn't seem like she was too happy about it. 

"Why are you back," Pluto asked. 

"I just wanted to show you that I'm now with the most beautiful lady in all the land," Wolf replied. 

"Eh??? That isn't right," Ester frantically said. "I was surrounded by men who were bugging me and he made them go away!" 

"I believe you," Pluto said, taking a good look at her, becoming a bit sorrow. "I seriously don't believe this white crayon." 

"That isn't a nice name for him." 

"Okay, how about Ice King?" 

"That isn't much better." 

"Well, it's going to stick." 

"It doesn't look like I'm going to change you mind, am I?" 

"Nope." 

Ester sighed. "My name is Ester Alessander. What is yours?" 

"Mine is Pluto." 

"What's your last name?"

"I don't want to say, I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"How so?" 

"Don't worry about it." 

"I guess I'll introduce myself, I'm Wolf-" Wolf said, before getting cut off. 

"Wolf Schnee. The son, and an heir of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," Pluto said. 

Ester's face started to cringe as Pluto said who he was. 

"Wha? You already know who I am?" 

"Who doesn't. It's not like your dad flaunts you and your sisters all over the place. And your father, and your grandfather are known to use Fauna as slaves and not treat them properly."

"Your family pays them little to nothing for the work that they do," Ester chimed in. 

"How dare you speak of my family like that! You really want to fight," Wolf said, putting his hands on his rapiers. 

"Oh please, you don't stand a chance against me," Pluto informed. 

"Don't get so cocky!" 

"Who says I'm getting cocky?" 

"This is getting out of hand, please stop fighting," Ester yelled. 

Pluto sighed, wanting to fight, just a little. "Fine, for you, I will." 

Ester sighed again as Wolf stared at Pluto with irritation. Rayson overheard the commotion and sighed. He put his book down and walked over to the three. 

"Will you please keep it down," Rayson asked. 

"If you want a place that is quiet, go to the library," Pluto replied. 

"Pluto! Sorry, we will try to be more quiet," Ester informed him. 

"Pluto? That name sounds familiar." 

"I suggest you keep your trap shut." 

Ester looked over to Pluto. "Do you always start fights?"

"I don't doubt it. If I remember correctly, I read some reports that you have no family. So you had to start fights to get things to survive, or to steal things as well." 

Pluto got up off the bench, took a hold of Rayson's throat and started to squeeze it. "Listen here asshat, you need to shut your trap. You know nothing about me, or what I have been through. All of the pain of wanting something that you can't have, no matter what you do." 

"Pluto! Please put him down," Ester said, trying to pry her hand off of his throat. 

She let go of him and stormed off somewhere. 

"Well, well, the lady has a temper, I dig it," Wolf said. 

"Tch," Rasyon said, walking off in the other direction of Pluto. 

"Wait! Where are you going? I don't have your name." 

Rayson turned around and looked at the two. "My name is Rayson Caecus." He then turned around and left.

"So, it's just you and me." 

Ester rolled her eyes and left to go somewhere else. 

"Now what?" 

It soon became night and everyone got ready for bed. Rayson walked around, reading his book. He wasn't paying much attention and accidentally bumped into someone. 

"You should really watch where you are going," Rayson said. 

"Maybe you shouldn't be reading your book while you are walking," Pluto replied. 

"You could've easily avoided me since you aren't carrying anything."

"Why you little!"

Everyone just backed away from the two and watched them. Before anyone threw the first punch, the Headmaster walked up to them and smiled. 

"Now, now, we don't to start another fight do we," She said. 

"No, I'm sorry Headmaster," Rayson apologized. 

"Thank you. Ms. Pluto, please apologize." 

"I'm sorry," Pluto said.

"Thank you. And please take off your sunglasses. It is night time and we are indoors, it's inappropriate." 

Pluto took her sunglasses off and looked at the Headmaster. "Happy?" 

"Yes," she said, walking off with a menacing smile. 

Everyone went back to what they were doing before the scuffle. After a half hour or so, everyone started to fall asleep, all except Pluto. She sat on the window sill and stared at the moon. It felt so familiar, like something she didn't want to remember. Ester woke up in the middle of the night, seeing that Pluto was having troubles falling asleep. She got up and went to go sit by her. 

"Can't sleep," Ester asked. 

"No, not really. I have trouble sleeping at night," Pluto replied. 

"Do you want to come sleep by me?" 

"Sure, why not." 

Pluto followed her to her sleeping bag, and laid down next to her. She felt Ester's warmth and felt safe once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed and the students went to the auditorium to listen to the headmaster say something.

"Welcome new students to the rest of your lives. Hehehe~" the Headmaster said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Wolf asked himself quietly.

"The next four years you will be staying here and learning various of other things, hehehe,~ make sure to use your time here wisely, because the time will fly by you," she said.

She then left, with her body disappearing, leaving behind a smile that soon faded away.

"What was that," Wolf questioned .

The students left the auditorium and headed to the cliff, that was covered in dead grass, to meet the Headmaster and her assistant.

"Hello there naughty little children," she said, with a menacing smile.

"What," Ophelia asked.

"Oh, don't worry dear child. Anyways, onto the topic at hand, your initiation! Hehehe!~ I will be throwing you off a cliff!~"

"Uh....Isn't this just like Vale?"

"Good question, in a way yes. All countries do this in initiation, throw you off a cliff, that is, but the rest not really."

"Then what does Haven do?"

"We throw you into a swamp area that is near a city and you go from there."

"You won't throw us near Aquamarine Swamp area, will you?"

The Headmaster smiled a more menacing smile. "No, don't worry about that dear child!~"

"What else is different from the other countries?"

"Instead of finding an artifact of some sort, or something to test your strength in an arena, or see how long you can survive in a desert, or what have you, you get thrown into a swamp area and race to the finish line!~ And how many Grimm you kill and how much time you take will determine who you get paired up with for the next few years!~ Oh what fun and joy this will be!~"

"That doesn't sound fuUUUNNN," Ophelia screamed.

"Look at all of the students fall to their doom."

"Are they close to the city," the assistant asked.

"What do you think? Most of them are, we only have one great city, and that's near this school, but most of them are going to villages near the city."

"There are going to die."

"No they won't. Anyways, we better get going Alice."

"Yes, Ms. Cheshire."

The two walked off to a place that no one really knew about.

Pluto landed somewhere west of the Academy, west of the villages near the city, and into a swamp. Before landing into the swamp, she made her body into a diving position and dove into the murky water. She felt a tug onto her feet.

"Oh, crap," Pluto said.

The Grimm pulled her down into the water, with intention of drowning her. Pluto did her best to get catch her breath, but every time she tried, she was pulled back down to the bottom of the swamp. The Grimm kept attacking her as she tried to grab her sword, but it was knocked out her hand. She waited for an opening to swim to the land that was close to her. She coughed up the water that was in her lungs. Pluto laid there for a few minutes, before getting back up. She sighed, knowing that she had to go back for her sword. She waited for the Alligator Grimm to come back. Soon as the alligator came on land, she grabbed on of her hand guns and turned it into a knife. She then attacked the Grimm, grabbing it's neck and placing the knife near it's mask, and removed it. She then crushed it and watched the Grimm fade away. Pluto sighed and placed all of her weapons on the ground. She dove back into the waters to find her sword. When she found her weapon, she swam back to the land and made her way through the forest part of the area. She then saw that the area was crawling with other Grimm.

"Double crap," Pluto said.

Wolf landed in a village that was somewhere near the city, but he still had no idea where he was. He searched around, trying to find someone to help him out. A cat appeared in front of him with a menacing smile.

"You look lost. Hehehe~" the cat said.

"Oh no," Wolf said.

"What? You've seen a talking cat before?"

"No, but I know where this is going," he said, "I'm going to go this way," he added, pointing the direction of the way he was going.

"You are going the wrong way to your destination. Go this way," the cat said, pointing its paw to the sign that says the village name.

"Thanks, I guess," he thanked. He then went towards the sign and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. I shouldn't trust talking cats, but here I am trusting one," Wolf said, walking out of the village.

"But be wary dear child, you just trusted the wrong cat. Heheh~" the cat said, disappearing, leaving behind a menacing smile that soon faded away.

Wolf kept walking around, until he found a swamp. He sighed, realizing that he had gone the wrong way. He then walked around some more and went in circles. The white haired male became very irritated and attracted some Grimm. He took out his rapiers and started to fight. He used his glyphs to surround the Grimm, and he glided on them to attack the Grimm quick enough that they had no time to react. Once they were dead, he took in a deep breath and released it. He then ran, making his way to the finish line. Ester looked around trying to figure out where she was. It was beautiful, but she hopes that she isn't in Aquamarine Swamp. At some point, she stopped and smelled the flowers, but at the same time she made sure that she stayed on track to get to the finish line. Ester heard some commotion and walked towards it, hoping it was only a few people. She looked at the bushes and saw that Rayson was fighting. He looked behind him, realizing who it was.

"Do you mind helping me," Rayson asked.

"Sure," Ester replied.

"Thanks. All I need you to do is sneak up behind it and kill it."

"Okay, give me a few seconds."

Ester crawled to the tree behind the Grimm and took out her lance when she got on one the branches. She leaped off the brand and did a flip while spinning her lance and slashed the Grimm to kill it. She then looked Rayson and smiled. He then charged at her and killed the Grimm that came out from behind Ester.

"Ah," Ester screamed, as she saw the Grimm fade away.

"Sorry about scaring you," Rayson apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, thanks for saving me."

"No, thank you for the help."

The laughed and smiled at each other.

"We better get going, I want this to end," he said.

"Me too," she agreed.

The two walked to the finish line, hoping it was somewhere close.

"How long do you think this is going to take," Ester asked.

"It varies, but the city is somewhere close. If we get there, we will be fine," Rayson answered.

"I meant for everyone to get done."

"A day or two. One year it even took someone a week or so to get done because they got lost in Aquamarine Swamp."

"Oh, I remember that. It's because Aquamarine Swamp is like a maze and is crawling with Grimm."

"Yeah, and it's the biggest swamp in Mistral. It also has smaller swamps, but the all look the same."

"But isn't that the same with all swamps in this country?"

"Not really, all the swamps, except Aquamarine, has something different about them. Some have Grimm that live only in that swamp area, or the scenery is different, some don't have Grimm at all."

"Oh."

"What's the 'oh' for? I thought you lived in Mistral all your life."

"Yeah, but I lived in the city for the most part. Other than that, I lived inside, I wasn't allowed outside for a few years of my life, so I forgot what the outside looked like," Ester explained sorrowfully.

Rayson stopped in his tracks. He turned around and gave her a hug. "I know I'm not capable of understanding your pain, but I'll do everything I can do to make sure that never happens again."

"You don't know the start of what happened," she said, hugging him back.

"Maybe one day, when you are ready."

"Maybe."

Two women, one with blonde hair and the other with purple, walked through a long hallway that lead to a door that had a giant red heart on it. They walked into the room and walked up to the queen, who was sitting in her chair. The two women kneeled, on one of their knees, before their queen.

The woman with purple hair smiled a menacing smile to the queen. "Your majesty, we are here with great news."

"Good or bad," the queen asked.

"Very good news."

"Please elaborate."

"Of course my queen, the one with purple eyes are here once more."

The queen smiled a big smile. "What is their name?"

"Her name is Pluto, Pluto Vasilias."

"Hm, the daughter of my dead guard Gaia Vasilias."

"Yes, your majesty."

"What shall we do with her, your highness," the woman with blonde hair asked.

"Make her mine. She will be of great asset to me."

"As you wish."

"Have you been recording the initiation and broadcasting it?"

"Yes, like you have told me. Why do you ask?"

"I want Gaia's son to see what his sister is capable of and to make him live in fear of her."

"I thought you said he was frivolous to us."

"He isn't, we can use him against our dear little Pluto. I want to see her."

"Of course."

The woman with the blonde hair walked up to the queen and showed her Pluto.

Pluto finally found her way into the maze and saw someone familiar. "Oh, not you."

"Who is that," the queen asked, watching through the screen.

"That is one of the Black Claw," one of the women answered.

"What is he doing there?"

"I don't know."

"You're debt isn't repaid," the Black Claw member said.

"I would pay it off right now, but I'm in the middle of something," Pluto informed.

"I don't care."

The person then attacked the Pluto.

"Remind me to cut his head off," the queen said.

"Yes, your highness."

The king looked at the two and shook his head 'no' to what the queen said. The two women walked off and made sure she didn't do that.

At Neptune's school, the children watched the initiation process. Neptune looked at the screen and watched in horror.

"Uh, Neptune, are you okay," Sun asked.

"I don't know," Neptune answered. "My sister nearly drowned."

"You mean the person with the weird eye color, purple."

"Yeah, her."

"Be cool man, she will be fine."

"I hope so."

Ester and Rayson made their way through the forest and into the city. They stopped for a few minutes to catch their breaths and then started to make their way to the finish line. Ester almost took a wrong turn, but Rayson grabbed her arm and finally ended their race. Some people came to them and gave them water so they can hydrate themselves. After a few more minutes, Wolf soon arrived. After he was given some water, he walked up to Rayson and Ester.

"How many more people do you think need to finish this race," Wolf asked.

"It's hard to tell. There are at least five hundred new students," Rayson replied.

"So it'll be awhile before we see everyone," Ester added.

"Where's Pluto? I thought she would be done by now," Wolf said.

"Awe, look it here. You are starting to fall in love with Pluto," Ester teased.

He started to blush. "No I'm not. That woman is insane. But she is a good fighter and willing to talk back, which I kind of dig."

Ester just giggled.

Rayson looked straight ahead and contemplated something. "Purple eyes."

"What was that," Ester asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure," Wolf asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Pluto does seem skilled though."

After a while, Pluto finally appeared at the finish line, with her clothes all tattered and torn. She was bleeding from the wounds she had. Rayson, Ester, Wolf, and four other people walked over to her. Ester sat on her lance, that was also a staff, and sat on her knees. She then focused her energy through her staff and healed the wounds that Pluto had.

"A-Are you okay," Ester asked.

"Yeah," Pluto answered. "I barely felt a thing while fighting.

"Where were you," Ronan asked.

"I was in Aquamarine Swamp."

"How did you get all the way over there," Elise asked.

"I don't know," Pluto said, moaning in pain.

"Where is that," Wolf asked.

"Far west of where we are now," Sarah said.

"Who are you guys anyways?"

"My name is Ronan and this is my little sister Ophelia," Ronan introduced himself and his sister.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah informed.

"And I'm Elise," Elise said.

"Why are you here Schnee," Sarah asked.

"I wanted to get away from my father," Wolf replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not all that fun being with him."

"Anyways, why would the headmaster launch you all the way to Aquamarine? Especially when she told us that she would launch us near the city."

Pluto got up off the ground. "I have no idea, but I might have a theory."

"What's over in Aquamarine anyways," Wolf asked.

"A big swamp, filled with smaller swamps, and a village or two," Ronan informed.

"They have mostly Fauna living there," Elise said.

"Good, as long as they are as far away from me as possible."

Ester got offended and looked at Wolf with hatred. "Why do hate them so much? They have never done anything to you."

"Ha, they have done nothing but kill us, and steal from us Humans."

"Bull-crap. Humans are the reason why Fauna are trying to get more rights and be equal, and you are just killing us."

"What about the White Fang then? Hm?"

"They are a terrorist group, they don't speak for every Fauna."

Rayson put his hand on Ester shoulder. "Stop, it's not worth it with him. Schnee's don't care for Fauna. They are too stubborn, narrow-minded, and ignorant to change their minds on this stuff."

Wolf became angry with Rayson. "Say that to my face!"

"Didn't I just do that?"

Pluto looked at the white haired male and sighed. "It's true, and you can't deny it Schnee."

"Don't talk about my family like that!"

Wolf then took out on of his swords and charged at Pluto. She quickly drew out her sword and attacked him, making it look like she didn't move. He then fell to his knees and put his hand on his stomach, feeling the blood flow down.

"Ark," Wolf yelled in pain.

"I told you, you are no match for me," Pluto reminded him.

"I'll get you back for this."

Ester walked over to him to heal him. She was able to stop the bleed and she put a bandage around the wounded area. "You really need to learn to that to watch what you are saying, and learn that Fauna aren't bad people. They are just like the rest of us."

Wolf looked her with anger and said nothing.

She then put her hand on his throat and squeezed it. "And if you don't start treating them with respect, I will hurt you myself."

More and more people started to cross the finish line and the race soon came to a close. That night, the teams were established.

"Ronan Heart, Ophelia Heart, Sarah Strix, and Elise Atra, with the combined kills of twelve Grimm and the combined time of nine hours and forty three minutes, you are now team ROSE. Your team leader will be Ronan Heart," Cheshire said.

Ronan smiled at his sister as Sarah celebrated and Elise stood in her place, quietly. The four of them then moved off the stage as four other people.

"Pluto Vasilias, Wolf Schnee, Ester Alessander, and Rayson Caecus, with the combined kills of thirty Grimm, and a fight with a Black Claw member, and a combined time of twelve hours and fifteen minutes, you are now Team PWER."

"Please let me be team leader, please let me be team leader," Wolf thought to himself.

"Your team leader will be Pluto Vasilias."

"What," Wolf screamed on the inside. He looked over to Pluto with anger.

Pluto was slightly confused to why she became team leader. She knew she wasn't cut out for it.

Ester gave a big hug to Rayson. "Yay!~ We are the same team!~"

Rayson kindly gave her a hug back and smiled. "Yes we are."

The four of them walked off stage and went back to their seats.

"Thank you all for waiting. There are still some people trying to finish their race and hopefully they will be done by tomorrow. Classes will start when they get to the finish line. Students, please go to the desks outside to see what dorms and lockers you will be assigned to. There will be teachers that will show you around the school when you go to your first class, whenever it starts. You are now dismissed."

Everyone left the auditorium and headed to the desks to see where they will be staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still doubting if I should post up more chapters. I have to thank one of my friends for pushing me to do this. I'm really thankful for them telling me to keep doing this. I have a bad habit of not finishing stories, and I don't know why.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pluto, Pluto," the woman said, calmly. 

"Yes," Pluto asked. 

"It's time to train." 

"Why? We trained yesterday." 

"So? If you want to get better at fighting, to get stronger, you have to keep training." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"Why don't you?" 

"Because I don't want to. Plus I won't ever be the strongest." 

The woman sighed and bent down on one knee so her face could meet Pluto's. "You don't need to be the strongest. The best thing you can do is try, and no one can take that a way from you." 

"Still, I don't want to." 

"I know, but there will be a time in your life that this training will be important." 

"Am I going to save a princess, like every other fairy tale?" 

"No, not for that, but for something rather different." 

Pluto didn't say a word. 

"Let's go." 

"I wonder where she is," Ester said. 

"I don't get how she can disappear in a second," Wolf added. 

"We are going to be late if we can't find her," Rayson worried. 

"Don't worry about that, I'm just more concerned on how she can disappear so quickly." 

"She was in our dorm room last night. Oh, I hope she isn't in any trouble." 

"I doubt that." 

"I wonder, is everyone down with the initiation? 

"Most likely, it's been a few days. I highly doubt anyone would take more than a week to finish." 

"It's possible." 

Ester separated from the other two, to go find Pluto on her own. She made her way to the training grounds and saw her training. She stood at the door way and sighed. 

"You have been training nonstop for the past three days, you need to take a break," she said. 

Pluto kicked the dummy one last time and stopped to look at Ester. "Why should I. I will never get stronger, if I stop now." 

"So? Being strong isn't all that matters." 

"Maybe not to you, but there is something coming, and I need to be prepared for it." 

"Prepared for what?" 

"Don't worry about it. The less you know about me and what I have done, the better." 

"Is this one of those typical stories?" 

"Maybe, but I just don't want you to die for the stupid things I have done." 

"Very well. Let's go, we are going to be late for class." 

"Yeah, yeah. It wouldn't be the first time I was late." 

Pluto quickly changed into her uniform and the two walked to class. They were soon stopped by a teacher. 

"You there," the teacher yelled at Pluto.

"Yes," Pluto asked. 

"What are you wearing?" 

"A school uniform." 

"No you are not. You are not up to code. Why aren't you wearing your skirt?" 

Pluto took out the skirt and put on like it was a cape. 

"Why you little brat! That isn't up to code either! Wear it like it's supposed to be, around your waist! You have two weeks detention!" 

Ms. Cheshire heard the commotion and walked up to the three. "What's going on here?" 

"This student isn't wearing the proper dress code." 

"Oh, don't worry about that. If she doesn't want to wear the skirt, don't let her. Hehehe~"

"But-"

"She doesn't have to wear the skirt if she doesn't want to. Hehehe~" she said, as her laugh became more serious and maniacal. 

"Yes, Headmaster." 

Pluto took off the skirt and shoved back into her backpack. "Thanks, I guess." 

"Aliquid nam mea pulchra regina," she smiled. 

The headmaster then walked away as Pluto stared at her with irritation. 

"Is everything okay? What did she say," Ester asked. 

"Nothing." 

Pluto walked into the class, while Ester followed her. The two found Rayson and Wolf and sat next to them. 

A teacher took out their pocket watch and looked at the time. 

"Oh no! I'm going to be late," she rushed towards her classroom. She made it to the door right when the bell rang. "Oh dear, I'm late," she said, pushing her glasses up. "It's going to be off with my head. The queen won't be happy about this," she mumbled.

"What was that," one of the students asked. 

"Oh, nothing! I'm sorry I'm late class! I'm Professor Cuniculus and I will be your history teacher." 

"What's with these teachers, all of them are a bit off," Wolf murmured. 

"So what? It's okay to be a bit off, it makes for a great story." 

"Whatever." 

Cuniculus then started to lecture them about some history, mostly about the geography of Mistral. 

"This is boring," Wolf said, quietly. 

"Shut up," Rayson said. 

She then looked over to the two boys with disdain. "I hope you aren't talking while I'm talking. That won't be tolerated." 

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again. We are sorry," Rayson apologized.

"But-" 

"Stop talking." 

"Fine. 

Cuniculus' expression then changed back into happiness. "Thank you very much. Now, onto the next subject, The Great War. Can someone tell me a little bit about it." She looked around and saw that no one was wanting to answer. She looked over to Rayson and smiled. "Mr. Caecus, do you care to answer?"

"Of course. The Great War was fought between the four kingdoms, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Mantle. It was a war of ignorance, greed and oppression. It was supposed to help the Fauna rights. It was started by them so the can be seen as equal to Humans, they are now allowed to most of the same things as, but they aren't seen as equals from the Humans point of view. No on really knows if the war was to suppress or preserve identity. When the war was coming to a close, the ruler of each kingdom meet on the island of Vytal to discuss the end of the war, but it wasn't without a cost. One of the rulers step down from their reign and one of them gave up their life to make peace, the other two kept on ruling, and tried to erase the war from history," Rayson replied. 

"Very good. It looks like you know something about the war." 

"I know a lot more." 

"Oh, really? First, does anyone else want to add onto what Mr. Caecus had said?" 

No one rose their hand, and she slapped her face with irritation. 

"It took place 75 years ago." 

"Correct. Anything else?" 

"A-Also, the Humans and Fauna who o-opposed the destruction of individualism, would n-name their children after the fundamental aspect of art, color, so they can demonstrate what they have opposed and hope for the future generations could do the same as them, keep the peace and make sure that p-people aren't treated worse t-than one a-another," Ester chimed in. 

"Correct. Every last one of you are named after a color, aspect of art, or named after someone in a story or a fair tale to make sure that the peace can be kept. For example-" Cuniculus said as the bell rang. 

Everyone got up from their seats and left. After a few periods or so, lunch had arrived. The four of them meet up in the cafeteria and sat down at the tables with Team SPHR, who are upper class and Team ROSE, who are the in same class as they were. 

"Hey guys, how's your first day off class," Saphira asked. 

"Who are you," Wolf asked. 

"I'm Saphira Lopez, these are my teammates, Penelope Cali, Hector Ferox, and Rafiel something or other. I forget your last name." 

Rafiel just smiled. "It's quite all right. I don't care for it much." 

Saphira chuckled. "Very well. I'm the team leader of Team Sapphire or, Team SPHR." 

"Nice to meet you," Ester said. 

"Pleasure is all mine. Like I said earlier, how is your fist day of school?" 

"It's going alright, nearly late for our history class this morning." 

"Why is that?" 

"We couldn't find Pluto, she wasn't in our room this morning." 

"Sorry." 

"It's all good." 

Rayson messed with his food and contemplated on what the history teacher said. 

"Is everything alright," Saphira asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Something that my history teacher said. 

"About how we are named after different art aspects, and colors, and people from the past and from stories that have been told. If our parents and ancestors wanted to keep individuality, why didn't they come up with better names?" 

"Oh, that. It's because every story or fairy tale that has been told, something from those tales have been born inside of us. Some of us have remnants of our families from the past and other Huntsmen and Huntresses. Other people were reborn into this life time to protect what we couldn't in the first place, and others, were reborn to finish out a mission we didn't finish. It is up to us to figure out the path we were destined for, and set a new one, for when we finish what we started." 

"We are based off of them because so when we become Huntsmen and Huntresses, we can protect the people, like those we were named after," Penelope stated. "And just because we aren't directly named after someone, doesn't mean we don't allude to them. Once we figure out who we are based off of, we finish what they started, or start something new. It will take time, or we never know who were are based off of, we still have one job in this world, as ourselves, and that's to protect each other, and defeat Grimm who tear us down." 

Rayson processed their words and became quiet. 

"Anyways, may I say you are quite sexy, my dear Ester," Hector said. 

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Ester said, not taking it as a compliment. 

"Oh, shut up, you piece of shit," Saphira said. 

"It was a compliment." 

"I-I-It's really not."

"You need to learn how to take one." 

"And you need to learn how to take rejection," Saphira added, "and you need to learn how to tell one." 

"But it was one." 

"No it wasn't." 

"Please apologize," Rafiel said. 

"Fine, I'm sorry that you can't take a compliment." 

"You asshat." 

Saphira then shoved his head into his food. She got up and left with the Penelope.

"I'm very sorry about this," Rafiel apologized. 

"I-I-It's okay." 

He then left to catch up with his teammates. 

The bell rang for lunch to end and everyone went to their classes. Team PWER had one more class before the school day had ended, it was just about different tactics and missions that they had to go on. 

"Welcome one and all," the teacher started, "this will be your class at the end of the day, for most days, at least. Here we will learn about different fighting styles, and some of you will go on missions. It is all depending on how I'm feeling." 

The children looked confused as they were looking around the classroom. There weren't really any desks, just rectangular hay bales for seats and other stuff that was on the ground. 

"Hey, Mr. Teacher," one of the students said, "where are supposed to sit?" 

"On the hay bales, silly. Or where ever you like!~ Or you could just stand," he informed. 

Some of the students sat down, awkwardly, while others just stood. 

"Thank you for choosing this class, even though you didn't have a choice, it's mandatory to have this class!~"

"Why is he so cheerful," Wolf asked Rayson. 

"I do not know, and please be quiet," he replied. 

"Starting tomorrow, two teams are going to have a mission!~" 

"What?! Isn't that a bit sudden," Rayson asked. 

"Yes, but sometimes it's better to learn when you are pushed into some fighting, even if you don't want to!~ Hahaha!~" 

"But?" 

Pluto took a good look at the teacher and her eyes became clouded. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. 

"Now, tomorrow's teams will be Team PWER and Team ROSE. As you know, Mistral is covered in swamps, unless you are in the city near Haven. Team ROSE, you will be going to the swamps to make sure that the Grimm's that are out there aren't acting up. As for Team PWER, you will go to the villages to find a few things for me." 

"What will we be looking for," Wolf asked. 

The teacher walked over to him and handed him a list of what he wanted. 

"Go to as many villages as you need to. Hahaha!~" 

"This is very dangerous. Why are you sending us there," Rayson asked. 

"Because I don't want to go there myself, and what a better what to get non-experienced huntsmen and huntresses to get more exprience?" 

"Are you mad? We might die." 

"Ohoho,~ but you won't, you have someone special on your side. 

They four looked at each other and had no idea who this 'special' person was.

"Hahaha,~ you will find out in time." 

"You are mad." 

"What's wrong with being a little mad? For some, it's clarity, but for others, it's destruction." 

"That makes no sense. Madness will only lead to your own demise," Wolf said. 

"Oh, only for some, not for all." 

The bell soon rang and the students left the room. 

"This is a total bummer," Ophelia said. 

"What is," Wolf asked.

"They are going to the west," Ester said. 

"Where the swamps are, and the many, many Grimm are," Rayson informed. 

"Oh." 

"What do you guys have to find anyways," Elise asked. 

"It looks like we have to find an ancient sword, an orb or something, Grimm dust? And some dust crystals," Wolf replied. 

"Grimm dust?" 

"I have no idea. Rayson, you have any ideas what it is?" 

"Grimm fragments, basically what is left over from the Grimm that you kill." 

"That's going to be tough," Ronan said. 

"No shit." 

"Well, good luck on that," Ophelia said. 

The two teams soon parted ways and went back to their own rooms. 

"I still don't get why our teacher is making us do all of this," Wolf said. 

"He said it was because he wanted us to get more experience," Ester replied, "but I highly doubt that." 

"Maybe, he is the only one who knows." 

"Yeah, by the way, where are the other two?" 

"Rayson is in the library, I don't know where Pluto is though." 

"Okay. I'm going to go see Rayson. He probably should have some brain food to help him study and stuff." 

"Whatever." 

Ester went to the cafeteria to collect some blueberries, nuts and seeds. Once she found him, sitting by himself, she put the bowl in front of him. 

"What are you going," Rayson asked. 

"Giving you some brain food. Here are blueberries, nuts, and seeds," Ester replied. 

"Oh, thank you." 

"No problem, and what are you reading?" 

"Nothing much, just a book about the different eye colors and what they can do, tactical strategies, and semblances." 

"Oo, that sounds interesting." 

"It is. I love reading." 

"That's cool. Do you mind if I read the eye color book?" 

"Go right a head. There isn't much to it, just legends of silver, red, and purple eyes." 

"It still sounds interesting." 

Ester sat down and started to read the book. It didn't have much of anything, but stories of people who had the eye color, and other fair tales of the special eye colors. She closed the book and went to go put it away. Rayson looked at the time, knowing it was getting late. 

"We should get going," he said. 

She looked down at him. "Um, okay, give me a few seconds to get down." 

While she was getting down off the latter, her beanie became loose and fell off. Rayson picked up her hat and saw her ears. He smiled kindly to her and put her hat back on for her. 

"Don't worry." 

She smiled faintly and walked with him back to their dorm room. 

"Where were you," Ester asked Pluto. 

"I was training," she answered. 

"Again?" 

"Yeah, so what?" 

"You are going to get ill if you don't stop training." 

"Sorry, it's just I need to become stronger." 

"Tone down the training and spend time with us. We are your teammates, we are friends." 

"I will try." 

"That's good, now try to get some sleep." 

"Okay." 

Ester and Rayson climbed into their beds and fell asleep as Pluto turned off the lights. She couldn't fall asleep, so she sat on the window sill, looked up at the moon, and thought about the past. 

"Pluto! Pluto," Neptune yelled, running up to his sister, "can you sing me that song again? The one father used to sing for us." 

Pluto smiled and picked up her brother, so he could sit on her lap. "Sure. ~A blue shore fades away into blackness. A thunder bolt strikes down from the sky. You will never be alone. I will always be here with you, my child~" 

"~Everything you once knew will fade away~" Neptune sang along. 

"~Darkness will reach the light. Nothing will shine~" 

"I miss mamma and papa. Do you know when they are coming back?" 

She held onto her brother tightly. "Numquam venibant retro," she whispered to him. 

"What?" 

"I don't know, maybe sometime soon," she faintly smiled, knowing that she lied to him. 

"Okay! When they come back, I have a lot to tell them!" 

"Tu angustus stultus liber," she said, quietly. 

"Hm?" 

"Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a break and let me post something up that isn't dealing with Fire Emblem for once. I have finally updated this story have 4643244 years. There is something going on with Rooster Teeth right now, and I don't know what it is, so please don't hate me when I post anything RWBY up. I still like this show and I don't want anything to ruin it right now. Also, more Latin, have fun translating it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this confusing story. I decided to write about my own little team from RWBY and they are Team PWER or Power. It's set five years in the past (when the characters are about 12 years old, with maybe the exception of Ruby), and in Mistral, so everything is going to be made up along the way, with the little information that I have, so please bare with me. Also the their names are Pluto Vasilias (Neptune's older sister), Wolf Schnee (WInter's younger brother and Weiss' older brother), Ester Alessander, and Rayson Caecus.


End file.
